


The beginning after the end

by Himmelslied



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Mentions of Glimmer, Mentions of Perfuma, a little bit angsty, a lot of fluff, because these two idiots deserve to be happy, mentions of Bow, night after defeating Horde Prime, not very bad though I think, tagging to make sure you're safe, they talk about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslied/pseuds/Himmelslied
Summary: The first night after defeating Horde Prime, Adora wakes up in an empty bed in the middle of the night. Something is wrong, but she is way too tired to sort through what is happening and gets scared.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	The beginning after the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I've been so hooked on She-Ra ever since November last year.
> 
> It also had me start writing stuff again. Or at least think about writing stuff again. So this is basically my post-canon-fic to get it out. And I needed to test the waters since I am planning on writing a multichapter thingy in modern AU. Wanted to see how well I can handle writing my favorite lesbians.
> 
> This fic surprised me because it got longer every time I thought about where it was going so it took me quite some time to finish, but now I'm done.  
> Shoutout to Adertily (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adertily/profile) who helped with grammar and commas and has also been fun to talk to. Thanks a lot! ♥
> 
> That's all for now I guess so enjoy!

Rousing to the sensation of the mattress slightly shifting, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Still not fully conscious, she rolled over and pressed her face deeper into the pillows, as if that would help her fall asleep again.

It took a few more moments for her to realize that something was missing.

The warmth. 

The warmth and comfort of the presence that had spent the last night right beside her. She hadn’t been alone last night. Something was missing.

Someone.

Remembering, Adora jolted upright.

Every part of her body ached with the strain of the past day and memories came rushing back to her.

The war was over. Etheria was saved. Adora had managed to cleanse the universe of a tyrant that had terrified planet, after planet, after planet.

Even though their victory had been less than 24 hours ago, it felt a lifetime away. 

Taking in her surroundings Adora blinked slowly. She was in her bedroom in Bright Moon. By the lightning Adora assumed it was still dark outside.

Ever since Etheria had been thrust out of Despondos stars were glittering in the night sky. Watching them had calmed Adora time and time again, during long hours of watches in the Whispering Woods, when the war was raging, and nothing had felt right.

The fading sound of feet softly padding against the floor made Adora's attention snap back to the present. 

Overwhelming panic rushed through her system, washing over her and her heart started pounding wildly against the chest that restrained it.

Ready to break into a full sprint she jumped to her feet.

“Catra?”

She had intended for it to sound casual, maybe even confident but it came out a whisper, barely audible. Desperate.

Adora dashed around her bed with its ridiculous canopy. Overestimating how much speed she could gain in mere seconds, and struggling to get the turn right, Adora slid across the cold floor. Her arms were flailing above her head as she struggled to keep balance and failed miserably.

A muffled “oomph” rang through the room as her face made contact with the cold floor.

Her bruised body was roaring in the searing pain of battles fought the previous day from the impact of her fall. Adoras vision threatened to blacken as she tried to take in a calming breath of air to steady herself.

Groaning loudly Adora heaved herself up, getting onto her knees and looking up toward the water basin.

Only now did she realize the slender yet familiar frame, partially obscured by the shadows of the night, that now rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her. Reaching for her hands, the other girl’s face came into view.

Adora’s body was still shaking with the tension of her reeling mind, spiraling down toward all the scenarios Catra could have left. Or how everything that had happened the previous day could have been a dream. Her dying mind wandering to thoughts she had never in her wildest dreams allowed herself. Taking in another quivering breath she raised her eyes upward from their joined hands. 

“Hey,” a weak, slightly lopsided smile graced her features. Adora could see the thin lines of worry creasing Catras eyebrows, though. 

“Ugh… Hi… Catra,” was all Adora could manage, the corners of her mouth feebly tugging her cheeks upward, into what she assumed must have looked like a terrible attempt at a smile. 

She had guessed right. It was still hours before dawn and the light of the moons was now glistening in Catras eyes, making them shine even brighter than in daylight. Adora stared at the other girl, awestruck. Her hands were still holding onto Catras for dear life, but it was still new to her that she was here. Together in Bright Moon. In her room. It was a lot to process for Adora.

Looking no less concerned than moments before Catra shifted to sit more comfortably, though never letting go of Adoras hands. 

Just now, Adora registered Catra was wearing the shorts and shirt she had worn to bed. 

Patiently, though that had not been a word Adora would’ve used to describe her friend a few months before, Catra waited for her to collect herself.

“S-Sorry- I just, I just, ugh, freaked out there for a... for a sec.” Adora waved off, retracting one of her hands from Catra’s grasp.

“Well, duh.” Catra remarked her expression softening as Adora made to retract her other hand as well. “Hey, I get it okay?”

Keeping a hold of Adoras hand, Catra continued. “I guess, this is all kinda new for both of us, huh?”

“Haha, yeah I mean… like, not completely. New, I mean. But it also... is? And… and I guess I just. I just freaked out a little, when...” Adora trailed off insecurely. 

Catra had started softly tracing circles on the back of Adoras hand with her thumb, absentmindedly stroking a small scar that stood red against the otherwise pale skin. She didn’t interrupt her rambling though, just listening quietly, waiting for Adora to make her point.

“I-I-...” she started again, choking on her own words, her mouth hanging open for a moment. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, Adora steadied herself. When she felt her heart rate slow at least a little bit she tried again. “I freaked out, when… when you weren’t there. Which I know is completely dumb, because you obviously didn’t. Leave that is. You didn’t leave. With- with our-” 

Wildly gesturing with her free hand, Adora tried to make Catra understand what she was feeling. When she gazed into her eyes though, Catras brow was slightly furrowed indicating that she in fact did not exactly understand, so, Adora tried yet again, breathing in deeply.

“What… what I’m trying to say is that, when I woke up and you weren’t there, I freaked out, because I thought you’d left, or that... all that happened was just a dream.“ She forced out, averting her gaze.

Adora could feel the anxiety thumping in her chest, when Catra stayed quiet, for moments that seemed to stretch for hours. “Hey Adora?”, Catra’s hoarse sounding voice cut through the silent room. Something in her voice though, had Adora look up into her eyes.

"It's okay.", Catra offered, gently smiling at her. The smile that made her basically glow, as far as Adora was concerned. Her ears perked up and her eyebrows tilted up, while her eyes shone warmly towards Adora. It was the smile she had given Adora only hours ago, seconds before they'd kissed for the first time.

The stinging, prickly sensation in her nose was the first hint that she was about to cry. Adora had realized she was in a pretty bad state when she had woken up and rushed out of bed, once her brain had registered that Catra was gone. Just not in what kind of distraught place she was in. Still reeling from previous events.

The dream she had at the Heart had felt so real, and it had been everything she wanted. It still was. But waking up to the empty bed had thrown her right back to when she thought she was going to die saving Etheria.

These wounds would surely take some time to heal.

Still. Being reassured though, that everything was okay, was the final drop to opening floodgates.

Letting go of Catra’s hand, Adora’s own hands went to cover her face, stifling the escaping sob in her own palms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Adora could hear herself say even though all sounds were drowned out by her sobs.

The next thing Adora knew was a warm, familiar shape crash against her, arms wrapping around her tightly.

Without a second thought, Adora fisted her hands into the back of Catra’s shirt, clinging on for dear life.

While Adora was holding on, Catra was stroking her back tenderly, whispering "It's okay. It's gonna be okay," into her ear, until the worst of Adoras sobs subsided into shivering breaths. The deep and rumbling purr that vibrated through Catras chest was one of the most soothing things Adora had ever experienced.

Only when apparently Catra felt she would be okay, did she pry Adora away from her, gliding her hand over her arms and keeping hold of her hands once again.

A weak smile tugged at the corners of Adoras mouth as she mumbled a "Thank you," toward the other girl.

"Anytime." Catra simply said and returned the smile, leaning forward and kissing Adoras forehead.

"Wanna tell me what all of this dream-business is about?"

Adora drew in another shaky breath, considering. This night had already been a lot, but she figured talking about things would probably help her process all that went down. Rather than climbing up the walls. She and Catra were just starting to try this "talking things through"-thing. Sure, it wouldn't always be easy, but now was as good a start as any.

Adora nodded in agreement and smiled at Catra. "Why don't we ugh, get more comfortable though?" Adora suggested a sheepish twinkle returning to her eyes.

Catra got up from the floor they had been sitting on for quite some time now, pulling Adora up with her, never letting go, leading her toward the bed without another word.

Once Catra made to settle down against the headrest, Melog trotted over from where they'd taken a nap on the balcony and jumped onto the bed behind Catra, curling up. A chuckle escaped Catra’s throat, as she leaned back against the purring creature.

A small smile spread across Adoras face while noticing Catra opening up her arms inviting her in. She didn't need to be told twice, inching close to Catra until she was safely tucked underneath the other girl’s chin, her head resting against the soft fur of her upper collarbone. She could feel the slow but steady rise and fall of Catras chest, the reassuring heartbeat filling her ear as the other girl started lightly combing through her tangled hair with her claws, waiting for Adora to start.

Sighing lightly, Adora snuggled closer.

The familiar, low rumble of Catras purrs helped soothe the last bit of anxiety out of her.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." Adora started her voice barely above a whisper. "When you weren't there I freaked out because..."

Acknowledging with a hum, Catra simply continued to stroke through Adoras blonde hair.

"Remember at the Heart, before..." Adora stopped, searching for the right words. "Well, I guess Horde Primes virus almost got me. I had this dream? Or a vision of what I wanted? It was all of us. Glimmer and Bow were there. You were there, too. We were a little bit older. And Bow and Glimmer, they were married, I think? Glimmer was chasing you, trying to get you to brush your hair." Adora giggled.

"Yeah, I have never been overly fond of combs or hairbrushes..." Catra admitted amusedly. "Not that I'll need to brush it while it’s this short though. Guess I have Horde Prime to thank for that."

Adora opened her eyes and looked up at Catra, smiling fondly at her. "I like it this way."

"Well can't argue with that, now can I, oh mighty She-Ra?" Catra teased. Adora beamed.

"No you really can't. Well. Anyway. Your hair was longer then though. You wore it in a ponytail. It looked really good...", she trailed off remembering how handsome Catra had looked in her dream, while still staring up at the girl in question. Only when Catra cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow while smirking did Adora realize what she was doing.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she smiled shyly. "S-Sorry. I got, distracted."

"I couldn't tell, Princess," Catra let out one of those high pitched giggles Adora liked so much. Though her tone was still teasing, there was no harshness in her voice. Only warmth. "Go on."

"Uh. We were here, in m- our room. And I think it was before the next Princess Prom? At least Bow said something about Scorpia’s first ball and that she would be mad if we were late. Bow and Glimmer went ahead and you were hiding behind me, because Glimmer had chased you in order to get you to brush your hair, and then you like, started to walk after them and-", Adora hesitated, going quieter with every word leaving her lips. Catra stopped brushing her fingers through Adoras hair and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, gently, as she seemed to sense the part Adora was about to explain was what had her freak out before.

"You turned back around and said 'You coming?' and held your hand out towards me and when-" again her words caught in her throat but Adora wouldn't have it this time. She had cried enough for one night. "When I reached to hold your hand, it was like you were a hologram. You just faded, and Horde Prime appeared, saying it was a beautiful wish. But that there wouldn't be a future. And when I woke up and you weren't there, I felt like all that’s happened since... since the Heart, was just a dream and I thought you were still gone."

All through telling what had happened when she was infected by Primes virus, Catra silently held onto Adora, without interrupting her. Adora was thankful for that. Continuing with the story had been hard enough without any questions being asked.

Sighing deeply, Adora let go all the tension in her limbs as she melted against Catras warm body.

"Thank you. For trusting me with that." Catra uttered in a low and sincere voice.

Adora wriggled around in Catras embrace in order to look back up at the other girl, smiling. "Thank you for listening and... you know, being here."

Quietly staying huddled up together, they relished in each other's presence for a while without disrupting the tranquility of the room.

At some point, Adora - who had closed her eyes, sat up slightly, looking at Catra frowning faintly.

"Catra? Can I ask you something?"

"I mean. You just did, but go ahead." Catra agreed.

"Why were you up in the middle of the night? Did you... Did you have a nightmare?" Adora’s frown turned nervous as she took in the other's expression changing from calm and content to confusion.

When she noticed Adora’s eyes lingering on her features, a light blush crept up to highlight the freckles Adora liked so much. She stared right ahead of them toward the canopy that hung in pleats around them.

"Uh-" Was all she uttered at first, then shook her head absentmindedly.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Adora offered, gently stroking up and down Catra’s arms that were still wrapped around her. "I mean. It's fine if you don't want to. Talk about it. But I just figured that. Maybe it'll help? It helped me calm down earlier and. What I'm trying to say is that. You can. You can trust me with it. If you want that obviously. And I think it's good if we... If we keep talking like this. Because... what had us all... messed up all these... All these years is not talking about what was going on with... With either of us. And I- I don't blame you, or anything... I hurt you. And for that I am really sorry. But I can now see that... That talking about things really helps. I only learned it when I came here though."

The words tumbled out of her mouth. Expressing herself had never been something Adora was particularly good at. In the Horde all she knew were orders or reports. Exact in every detail that was needed, but that was it. There had been no room for feelings. Feelings had been a weakness. Showing them was risking them being taken advantage of. Secret whispers of trust and dreams and fears in dark corners, behind cargo crates or in the dead of night on bunks shared most evenings, was all Adora and Catra had known.

Being able to talk so openly about everything that was going on in her mind was completely new. Downright scary at times, and Catra had only been with the Rebellion a few weeks. Adora had been in Brightmoon for three years, with plenty of time to adjust to the openness that was offered freely. Considering feelings or anything at all. It took Glimmer and Bow a mentionable amount of time to get Adora to talk about what was going on, what she felt, or what was bothering her. Even now it still took a lot of courage for Adora to address what she was thinking about, but her best friends had assured her that it would take time and healing for her to be absolutely comfortable with talking about her feelings.

Sitting in front of Catra, baring herself to the other girl was hard, but Adora knew they would only be able to last, if they started about things. Like almost all things in life, it would take time. Mismatched eyes stared at her, and Adora could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. She was blushing furiously, but she set her jaw stubbornly, refusing to back down.

When Catra caught Adora's serious expression though, her body language shifted, eyebrows raising noticeably.

Giggling high pitched with a rough edge to her voice, Catra produced the sound Adora quite possibly loved the most.

Adora's worried expression shifted, a surprised one taking its place with a light inhaling of breath. "Oh."

Understanding dawning on Adoras face had Catra doubled over with laughter, relaxing and shaking her whole body. A few seconds went by, Adora still a little bit shell-shocked, watching Catra. Then she joined in. Full heartedly and without holding back.

It was freeing. 

They were clinging to each other, holding on, but careful enough not to hurt.

"You're really the biggest idiot I know!" Catra gasped between cackles when she started to cool down.

"I know." Adora was wiping tears from her eyes.

It took them several minutes and many returning bursts of laughter to really calm down.

"So, idiot. You were worried, I assume?" Managed Catra when both of them were no longer shaking with mirth.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, so... I guess first of all... thank you? For... caring. Uh, and." Catra struggled for words. "I agree. We should really talk more. About things like this. What... What we're feeling. I guess Perfuma is right. We have to keep our hearts open. Even if it's hard."

All Adora could do was nod and hold on a little bit tighter to Catra, beaming with pride.

"Why I was up though is... not because I had a nightmare." Catra admitted, with a soft smile. "I just... It's so quiet here."

A light blush crept up Catra’s cheeks and she tried to look past Adora's curious eyes somewhere towards their feet.

Loosening one of her hands from where they rested on Catra’s arms, Adora gently put her hand on Catra's cheek.

"Hey... I understand. It's a lot." Adora replied with a soft smile playing at her lips. "When I first came here, I had this huge bed with all of these cushions. I couldn't sleep in it. I ended up sneaking out of here and crashing over at Glimmer's place."

"I miss the humming of all the machines and computers. Space was fine, the ship hummed a little bit, but here... there's just nothing. I just couldn't fall asleep. I kept thrashing about and I didn't... want to wake you up... You were exhausted when we came here."

"You know... I might not be the only idiot in here." Adora smirked. Catra was, beyond all of her rough exterior, actually sweet and caring. Always had been, and the three years apart hadn't changed that. Her smirk softened into a smile, eyes regarding the other girl with all the affection she had repressed for so long.

"Good to know we're in this together." Catra agreed pulling Adora even closer to her chest and nuzzling her neck. A tiny yawn escaped and Adora snuggled closer.

"I think I could try again now though."

Adora nodded, a sudden wave of exhausting hitting, her eyelids slowly drooping. "I could, too."

They adjusted their position, Adoras’ head resting on Catra's chest, clinging to her, almost asleep already.

Catra held her in a light embrace that felt like home, and it was getting hard to stay awake.

One of the last things Adora registered before drifting off to sleep was Catra whispering "I love you, idiot." and pressing a soft kiss onto her head.

"Love you too, idiot" Adora mumbled back.


End file.
